ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rygar: The Legendary Adventure
| publisher = Tecmo Wanadoo Edition (Europe, PS2) | designer = | composer = Hiroaki Takahashi Takayasu Sodeoka Riichiro Kuwabara | engine = | released = PlayStation 2 Wii | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single player | platforms = PlayStation 2 Wii }} Rygar: The Legendary Adventure, released in Japan as , is a action-adventure game for the PlayStation 2, released in November 2002. It is based on the original ''Rygar released for arcade and home consoles. It features 3D graphics and a destructible environment. The game is inspired by Greek and Roman mythology and has many enemies and worlds named after them. It was released to generally positive reviews. The game was ported to the Wii in 2008, as Rygar: The Battle of Argus, released in Japan as . Gameplay In ''Rygar: The Legendary Adventure, the player traverses the landscape armed with the Diskarmor, defeating enemies, collecting power-ups, and so forth. The camera is fixed in one location, but rotates when the player moves around accordingly. The game has many unlockable features, like picture and movie galleries. Completing the game and meeting certain requirements enables the use of a number of special Diskarmors as well as allowing the player to select any level. The Diskarmor is a shield that is the main focus of gameplay. The player can equip special stones found throughout the game to increase its power and so forth. Also, abilities can be found that add other functions to the Diskarmor, such as a grapple ability that allows the player to swing between specially marked icons and pull themselves up to otherwise unreachable areas. Plot Rygar: The Legendary Adventure takes place on an island in the Mediterranean Sea called Argus. Rygar is about to receive a wreath from Princess Harmonia in a ceremony for a victorious naval battle, when Titans suddenly attack led by Echidna. After she and Icarus capture Harmonia, Echidna has the Minotaur dispose of Rygar with a pit torn open in the ground. Surviving the encounter, Rygar finds the Diskarmor, a legendary shield of the gods and is given task to stop the Titans in order to rescue Harmonia and bring peace to Argus. Development Remains from Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire were used as a reference to help design the world. At the start of production, in-house staff members traveled to Greece to look at subject matter. Photographs were taken to help create textures. 3ds Max was used to develop the stages and character models. The character models were then converted into Tecmo's original format and imported into Softimage 3D to animate them. Model textures were edited in Photoshop. The opening movie began production before the game sections. The Wii version was announced as "Tecmo New Style Action Game" in Famitsu and later as Project Rygar on May 11 at the "Tecmo's Nite Out 07" event. Music The music from the game was composed by Takayasu Sodeoka, Riichiro Kuwabara, and Hiroaki Takahashi. The soundtrack for the game includes 27 tracks, including the main theme "Wish", performed by opera singer Isobel Cooper. The song was also available on CD single format, coupled with the karaoke version. Reception (Wii) 55.97% | MC = (PS2) 83/100 (Wii) 52/100 | Allgame = | Edge = 7/10 | EGM = 8.83/10 | EuroG = (PS2) 8/10 (Wii) 4/10 | Fam = (PS2) 31/40 (Wii) 24/40 | GI = (PS2) 9/10 (Wii) 5.5/10 | GamePro = (PS2) (Wii) | GSpot = (PS2) 7.3/10 (Wii) 6.5/10 | GSpy = | GT = 5/10 | GameZone = 5.8/10 | IGN = (PS2) 8.4/10 (Wii) 6.1/10 | NP = 7/10 | OPM = | rev1 = Maxim | rev1Score = 8/10 }} The initial release of the game on PlayStation 2 was met with very positive reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 82.27% and 83 out of 100. In Japan, Famitsu gave the PS2 version a score of 31 out of 40. However, Wii version of the game, released 6 years later, received average reception, scoring 55.97% and 52 out of 100 on GameRankings and Metacritic. It received a score of 1 out of 5 stars by G4 and won Worst Remake in 2009. References External links * * Category:2002 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Hack and slash games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Tecmo games Category:Video game reboots Category:Wii games Category:Video games set in antiquity Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Greco-Roman mythology in video games